Various types of strap arrangements with adjustable openings for attaching to objects of different sizes are known. One example is a strap arrangement for a wearable device where the strap arrangement can be adjusted to provide a selected opening for attachment to a limb of a user, e.g. a wristwatch comprising a strap arrangement.
Many strap arrangements are difficult to adjust, open and close with a desired opening of the strap arrangement. This can for example be troublesome for elderly or disabled persons. Further drawbacks with prior art strap arrangements include complicated designs, discomfort (e.g. due to sharp edges in the strap arrangement) and hygienically bad designs (e.g. strap arrangements including structured surfaces where bacteria and dust risk to adhere).
Non-published European patent application 161856034.4 describes a wearable device in the form of a watch.